


Acts of Service

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Love Languages [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love Language, M/M, Massage, acts of service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Patrick tells David he loves him, but the things Patrick does to show him mean so much more. David finds a way to show Patrick just how much he appreciates him.Five acts of service Patrick does for David and one David does for Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Love Languages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801774
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166





	Acts of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Things 1-4 are rated gen while 5 and +1 are rated E.

1.

The first time it happened, David was feeling turbulent and unmoored by Alexis’ positive pregnancy test. Sure, he could have put the serum on himself, but the eyes were a very delicate area. He already had enough stress as it was without potentially causing more wrinkles.

Applying product to the under eye with your thumbs was _incorrect_ , but Patrick spread it in feather light sweeps across his skin. The pads of his fingers rest along David’s jaw and he relished in the gentle pressure. David hadn’t actually expected him to agree to apply the serum in the first place, heart clenching almost painfully with disbelief as Patrick stepped between his legs and asked him to tilt his head back. He could almost forgive the customer for interrupting them; David wasn’t sure this much emotion was healthy.

“What?” David finally asked one morning after getting out of the shower. Patrick was leaning against the wall, hands wrapped around a mug of tea, watching him apply toner. David had noticed it more and more lately, the way Patrick would appear while he was in the midst of his beauty routine, eyes carefully tracking David’s movements. It was starting to make him nervous; Patrick was going to realize that he was too much. But Patrick just set his tea aside and stepped into the bathroom with him.

“Your hands are looking a little unsteady there, David,” he said with a teasing smile. Patrick took the antioxidant serum from the counter, dropping some on his fingers before reaching out to smooth it into David's skin.

“Mmm, well, I am under a lot of pressure to get exclusivity with that candle supplier on Monday,” David said, a smile creeping onto his face as Patrick switched out the serum for a spot treatment.

“You’re going to get the contract, David,” Patrick said, dabbing the treatment on with practiced motions. “You’ve gone over the pitch dozens of times.” Patrick’s eyes narrowed critically as he examined his work, which, okay, David maybe didn’t need him to pay this much attention to his breakouts. Patrick laughed soundlessly at his expression, moving on to the eye cream. 

“I _have_ heard that we maintain excellent profit margins on similar products,” David said. He watched Patrick dip his ring finger in the eye cream before tapping it under his eyes and across his brow bone. 

“See,” Patrick said, turning the labels on his face oils to find the lighter one, “you didn’t even have to look at the cheat sheet for that one.” He massaged it into David's face in light, circular motions before moving onto the moisturizer. 

“Between your insultingly specific notes and Stevie's stream of very unhelpful commentary, the finer points are seared into my mind,” David said as Patrick applied the heavier face oil. 

“David, she suggested that you shouldn’t insult their seasonal scent profile,” Patrick laughed, picking up the sunscreen, “I wouldn’t exactly call that unhelpful.” 

“Cinnamon,” David huffed, “in the summer is-”

“Incorrect,” Patrick finished, leaning forward to brush a kiss over David’s lips, “I know.” He rearranged David’s products on the counter, pushing them back against the wall. “But it sells, so you’re just going to have to live with it.” 

“Okay, then I’m going to need you to ring them up,” David said, “because I can not, in good conscience, be responsible for putting those abominations out into the world.” 

“Okay, David,” Patrick laughed, picking up his tea and wandering back to the living area. 

2.

“Patrick?” David asked warily, pushing through the front door of the store. They weren’t open on Monday, so David had come in to get caught up on inventory. They were supposed to get it done last week, but there had been an issue with the latest shipment of body milk and then the cooling unit in the refrigerator had gone out and everything had spiraled from there. He followed the light from the store room to find Patrick sitting in a sea of boxes.

“Oh, hi,” Patrick said, startling as David knocked on the door frame. He reached over to pause the music, pushing some boxes aside so there was room for David.

“Hi,” David said, stepping through the maze of products to sit next to him against the wall. “What are you doing here?” 

“It’s called inventory, David,” Patrick said, gesturing to the room. 

“Mmm, is it really?” David asked, rolling his eyes, “I meant why are you here, doing inventory, on your day off?” He turned one of their store playlists on and pulled the next sheet out from the stack Patrick had been working on. 

Patrick shrugged, pulling a box of scarves towards him to begin counting, “I know you’ve had a really stressful week dealing with the body milk vendor, so I wanted to take something off your plate.”

“Okay, one, you are very allergic to those,” David said, lifting the scarves over to his section, “you can do the hand soap.” He counted the scarves, careful not to get any stray hairs on Patrick. “Two, you taught yourself how to fix an entire refrigerator. I can handle counting our makeup remover.” 

“David, you were on the phone with that vendor for almost three hours the other day,” Patrick said, “I just watched some YouTube videos. Pass me the yarn?” David handed him the box.

“Okay, I know for a fact you watched many, many YouTube videos,” David said, “because you left your laptop open and I remember being distinctly disappointed by the lack of porn in your search history.” 

Patrick laughed, “I’ll be sure to have some pulled up next time you decide to borrow my laptop without asking.” He reached around David to grab the hand woven sweaters. 

“That’s all I ask,” David said as he checked the face cleanser off the list. 

They finished inventory in record time, stacking the boxes back on the shelves. Patrick tucked their inventory into the file cabinet while David grabbed a half empty bottle of pinot they kept stashed in the back of the refrigerator. They were curled against each other on the couch, bottled almost gone, when Always Be My Baby filtered over the speakers.

“Dance with me,” Patrick said, climbing to his feet. He held out his hand; David took it. In the low light of the store room, they danced, tipsy and laughing. 

3.

“Did you want something else?” Patrick asked, watching David push his salad around the to go container. They were sitting in the back room, taking a break for lunch while the store was free of customers. 

“I mean, this _is_ what I asked for,” David said, spearing a cucumber with his fork, “but I’m just, like, exhausted by the fact that I have to rely on the cafe every time I want to eat something.” His eyes stung like he might start fucking crying, which, was definitely not correct. “The other day Alexis mentioned this Italian restaurant that used to be down the street from my place in New York and now I can’t stop thinking about how life changing their lasagna was.” The longer he had lived in Schitts Creek the more he adjusted, but then something would pop up out of the blue and he would be struck with a visceral longing for his old life. “Like, it’s literally all I can think about. Earlier, a woman came in with a really bad dye job and it looked exactly like the top layer of melted cheese. I briefly considered poking her with a stick, just to be sure.” 

“Do you have plans tonight?” Patrick asked, a sympathetic look drawn over his face. 

“I’ll have to check my overflowing social calendar,” David said, flicking a piece of wilted onion into the lid of the box. “I’m in very high demand as of late.”

“Do you think you could squeeze me in at six thirty?” Patrick asked, pushing the other half of his BLT across the table. “I can offer complimentary chauffeur and turn down services.” 

“Mmm, who could resist such a luxurious proposal,” David said, taking a bite of the sandwich. It was marginally better than his salad. The bell went off above the front door. Patrick stood, pressing a kiss to David’s cheek before walking out to greet their customers. 

Patrick’s apartment was filled with the smell of garlic and fresh bread, clean dishes lay overturned on the drying rack in the sink. “Did you _cook_ for me?” David asked, taking in the space.

Patrick shrugged, toeing off his shoes, “I’m sure it’s not as fancy as what you’re used to, but my mom made this really great lasagna for my team dinners growing up. So I called her and she emailed me the recipe.” Patrick gestured to a row of empty tupperware, “I figured you could take the leftovers back to the motel and reheat them when you don’t feel like the cafe.” 

Patrick made a surprised sound as David turned and crushed their lips together. It wasn’t the most graceful kiss, but David had been feeling off kilter all day. Patrick’s hands wound around his waist, holding David against him, holding him up.

“Hey, the bread still needs a few minutes,” Patrick said, guiding him towards the living area. “Come lay down with me.” Patrick settled against the arm of the couch, pulling David down to lay half in his lap. “Want to tell me about New York?” Patrick asked, carding his hands through David’s hair. David shook his head and closed his eyes, turning to bury his face in Patrick’s sweater. There was no where he would rather be than right here in his arms. 

4.

“Oh, shit,” Stevie said, pulling her glass back against her chest like that would unspill the red wine splashed across the front of David’s sweater. “I’m so sorry, David,” She said, hunching her shoulders and holding out a wad of napkins.

“It’s fine,” David said, voice tight. This was one of his favorite Gavincheys and there was no way he could afford a replacement. David pushed the panic down as he set his own glass on the coffee table. 

“It’s going to be,” Patrick said, climbing to his feet, “give me the sweater, David.” He brushed a hand down Stevie’s arm, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly as he held a hand out. 

“Um, so, this is a very delicate cotton wool blend,” David said, tugging it over his head. “It can’t just be thrown in the wash.” 

“I’ve got it,” Patrick said, gently taking the sweater from his hands, “trust me, David.” He brought it over to the kitchenette and David released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“I need a minute,” he said, turning to Stevie, who was watching him with a shuddered expression, worrying the napkins between her fingers, “but I’ll be back.” Stevie tightened her jaw and gave him a sharp nod of acknowledgement before downing the rest of her wine.

David locked himself in the bathroom, pacing and fidgeting aimlessly. He hunched over the sink, fingers tightening around the edge of the laminate. He did the breathing exercises Twyla had taught him until he was calm enough to face them. 

He came out to find Stevie sitting cross legged on the island while Patrick stood at the sink. He had filled it with soapy water, a bottle of detergent David didn’t recognize at his elbow. Their cookie sheets were laid out in a large rectangle.

“What's going on here?” David asked, proud of how even his voice sounded. Patrick was gently swishing something back and forth in the water.

“Patrick is being useful in a crisis,” Stevie said, gesturing with the end of the merlot bottle, “I am drinking the rest of this wine as a preventative measure.” 

“Mmm,” David said, brushing a kiss over Patrick’s cheek and moving to sit beside her on the counter, “would we call it that?” She passed him the bottle and he took a drink of his own. “Because that would imply a lack of casualties.” Stevie rolled her eyes, taking the bottle back.

“Fortunately, there aren’t going to be any casualties,” Patrick interjected. He lifted the sweater, examining the stain before moving it to the other side of the sink and draining the dirty water. “It’s already almost all the way out, David.”

“Okay, when exactly did you learn how to remove stains from delicate fabrics?” David asked, gesturing at the sink.

“Oh, about twenty minutes after you sent me the link to those $800 pants you found on ebay,” Patrick said, his hands moving rhythmically through the water. “He asked if they counted as a write off for the store,” Patrick said, turning to Stevie.

“Oh my god,” Stevie snorted, swallowing the last of the wine.

“They were Rick Owens,” David said, gesturing pointedly, “they would have improved my presence _in the store_.”

“They were $800 pants, David,” Patrick said as he lay the now clean sweater over the cookie sheets. “Would we call that a write off, Stevie?” Patrick asked.

“No,” Stevie deadpanned, “no, we would not.” 

“I hate you both,” David said, but he was smiling when Patrick stepped between his legs to kiss him.

5.

“Hold still, David,” Patrick said. He tightened his hands on David’s hips, pressing him into the mattress. David lay naked and spread eagle on the bed. His hands were wrapped around the bars of the headboard while Patrick sucked his cock. David whined, tipping his head back as Patrick sunk down, taking him all the way in his mouth. Every time David moved, he would pull off completely. It was delicious torture, being brought right to the edge only to have it fall away. 

“Patrick,” he said, gasping as Patrick moved to suck just the head of his cock, stroking the rest of him. David’s hands tightened on the bars; he wanted to reach down and play with the short hair on the back of his neck. It wasn’t long enough to tangle his hands in properly, but the top was just long enough to hold onto while he fucked his face. Patrick licked a line up his shaft and David moaned, forcing his hips back down in an effort not to move.

“You’re doing so well, can you take more, David?” Patrick asked, grabbing the lube for where it had been discarded at the end of the bed. David nodded and Patrick ran a hand down the inside of his thigh. “Use your words, David, are you ready for me to be inside you now?”

“Mmm, yes,” David said, cock twitching as Patrick sealed his mouth over a point high on the inside of his thigh. “please, Patrick.” He sucked the skin into his mouth, nipping lightly. He still had one hand on David’s hip, fingers digging in as David thrust involuntarily. Patrick pulled back, breath ghosting over the tender mark.

“Relax, David,” Patrick said and David felt lubed fingers start to circle his hole. David moaned at the sensation, he fought the urge to push into them as Patrick dipped teasingly in and out of his rim. Eventually, he felt Patrick begin to slide two fingers inside him. Patrick always used an endearingly excessive amount of lube, but David hadn’t been fucked in a few days. The burn of suddenly being stretched open was so, so good. 

“Need more, Patrick,” David said, canting his hips. Patrick’s fingers found his prostate and David moaned, cock drooling precum on his stomach. “Fuck me,” David gasped, pushing into his fingers, “now, Patrick.” Patrick pulled his fingers out and David whined. Patrick ran a hand over his thigh, crawling forward to swallow the sound. He kissed David with intensity and focus, sucking his lower lip in his mouth and nipping lightly as he pulled away. 

“Getting there, David," Patrick said, grinning as he lined up with David's hole and slammed into him. David moaned, a sudden shock of arousal coursing through him with the motion. Patrick fucked him at a brutal pace, reaching down to fist David's cock. 

"Oh my god," David gasped, hips unsure whether they would rather fuck up into his fist or back onto his cock. "Patrick, I'm not going to last like this." Patrick had already kept him on edge for the better part of an hour teasing and licking and sucking his cock until he was desperate for it. 

"Good," Patrick said, leaning down to kiss him, rough and messy. His hand sped up on David's cock. "Come for me, David," Patrick said against his lips. David moaned, cock twitching in Patrick's hand as he came between them. "Fuck," Patrick groaned, hips thrusting unevenly until he came. David hummed with pleasure as he felt Patrick's cock pulse inside him. 

David pressed a kiss to Patrick's jaw, running a hand over his back. Patrick rolled off him, tugging David to lay against his chest. "Shower?" he asked after a moment. David nodded, feeling the cum start to cool on his chest. Patrick kissed his shoulder and rolled to his feet, reaching back for David with a soft smile.

+1

“David?” Patrick asked, poking his head into the living room. “Did you move my cleats after I got home?” Patrick, freshly showered after attending a sportsball practice all afternoon, came to sit beside him on the couch.

“Mmm, yeah, they were hazardous, so they’re on the porch receiving a baking soda treatment,” David said, turning off his phone and tucking it into his pocket. “You can move them in the morning, they need time to dry in the sun.”

“Got it,” Patrick said, pressing his lips together in an effort not to laugh at his husband, “Thank you, David.” Patrick curled up on the opposite end of the couch, retrieving a novel from the end table drawer. David tugged at one of his feet until it was in his lap. Patrick glanced up briefly, but went back to his book when David started digging his thumbs into the arch of his foot. He moaned appreciatively as David rubbed the soreness away. 

After Patrick told David he loved him the very first time, he did it often. He tacked it onto the end of sentences, the same way he did with David’s name, or he threw it over his shoulder as he walked out the door. He whispered it in the dark when they were both half asleep, just so David could hear it one last time. But more than that, he showed David how much he was loved. He participated in the things David valued; _I love you._ He took things off David’s plate when they got to be too much; _I love you._ He cooked meals from scratch; _I love you._ He learned how to take care of David’s clothes; _I love you._ He made sure David felt good and safe when they had sex; _I love you._

So David cleaned his sportsball shoes and rubbed his sore feet. They migrated to the bedroom, David stripping Patrick out of his clothes between slow kisses.

“Lay face down on the bed,” David said, pulling off his sweater and joggers. He left his boxers on for now, grabbing the massage oil from their bedside table. He straddled Patrick’s hips, reaching out to card a hand through Patrick’s hair. “Is this okay?” he asked. Patrick nodded into David’s hand, turning his head to kiss his palm.

David poured the oil in his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. His thumbs dug into the divots at the base of Patrick’s skull, moving with firm pressure down his neck. He rubbed the tension out of Patrick’s shoulders, sliding his hands over his biceps. David massaged those too, stretching and kneading the sore muscles in his arms. Patrick sighed, body going lax beneath him. David moved down his arms to rub his hands and fingers with firm circles. 

David poured more oil in his hands and began to massage Patrick’s back. He worked out the knots, hands gliding appreciatively over the sculpted planes of his back. Patrick let out a muffled moan whenever David rubbed a particularly sore spot. David’s cock, already half hard, twitched at the sound. He moved down to do his calves; he dug his thumbs into the thick muscle of Patrick’s thighs.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick moaned when he felt him begin to massage his ass. David made sure to actually massage the muscle there, before sliding his thumbs between Patrick’s cheeks to expose his hole. Patrick whined as David ran a lubed finger along his rim, pressing and tugging at the skin. David poured lube down his crack, watching it drip over his hole and land on his balls. Patrick gasped at the sensation, hips grinding lazily into the mattress. David stood to grab their wedge pillow from the corner and stripped out of his boxers. His cock sprung up, achingly hard and drooling against his stomach.

“Lift your hips for me,” David said, sliding the pillow underneath him. He settled on the bed behind Patrick. David spread his legs, pushing the oil into him with two fingers. Patrick lay curled around the pillow, moaning softly as David curled his fingers, massaging his prostate. 

“David,” Patrick said, words slurred with pleasure, “want you in me when I come.”

“I haven’t even touched you cock, Patrick,” David said, crooking his fingers directly against his prostate in firm stretches. “Are you going to come just from this?”

“I could,” Patrick said, lazily rolling his hips. He moaned into the mattress as David thrust his fingers inside him, “or you could fuck me, David.”

“Okay, honey,” David said, running a hand over Patrick’s hip. He slicked his cock and positioned himself between Patrick’s spread legs. 

“David,” Patrick gasped as he eased into him. David brought his hands to Patrick’s hips, holding him as he bottomed out. He fucked Patrick with deep, slow thrusts, cock brushing over his prostate. Patrick moaned, grinding against the pillow as David pushed into him. “I’m gonna come, David,” Patrick said. He turned to glance back at him, “want you to keep going.” 

"Okay, honey," David said. He fucked Patrick with slow rolls of his hips until he felt Patrick tighten around him. 

"David," Patrick gasped, hips jerking as he came around David's cock. Patrick slumped against the pillow, whining softly as David continued to thrust into him. David shifted, so he could curl around Patrick’s back. He tucked his face in the crook of Patrick's neck, bracing one hand beside his shoulder. The other sought out Patrick’s hand on the bedspread, intertwining their fingers while he rocked into him. “Come on, David,” Patrick said, letting out a low moan as David’s next thrust increased the friction on his oversensitive cock. David pressed his face against Patrick’s shoulder as he came, cock pulsing with release. He squeezed Patrick’s hand lightly before letting go and pulling out of him.

“Be right back, honey,” David said, cleaning himself off quickly in the bathroom before making his way back to Patrick. He pressed his thumb against Patrick’s hole, watching the cum drip out of him. He wanted to lean down and lick it out of him, but Patrick whined at the slight stimulation. David ran a soothing hand over his hip and cleaned the mess from his hole and thighs. He pat his hip gently, urging him to roll over. David wiped Patrick’s cock and stomach clean before pulling the cover off the pillow and tossing everything towards the hamper. David settled beside him on the bed, Patrick shifting to lay on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said, pressing a kiss to his bicep. David wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
